


Saving Sparklings

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between Primus and Unicron jeopardize Cybertron's new generation. Primus sends the sparklings of the new generation out into the far reaches of the universe to keep away from Unicron and the impending doom.  Will the sparklings survive? Will they be safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Sentinel Prime glares at the statistics. There was a war coming. The newly sparked Cybertronians were in jeopardy. Unicron was coming closer, his legion of dark mechs were gaining on Cybertron. 

Primus walks into the Prime’s library. The next Prime in his arms. The red and blue sparkling recharges peacefully with his helm against the silver and gold mech’s chest. 

Sentinel Prime turns to the mech. Gaze dropping to the sparkling. 

“I had hoped Unicron would not find Cybertron,” Primus says. 

“Why did you pick me of all the Primes to spark that one?” Sentinel Prime asks as Primus walks up to him. 

“He was once my youngest, he is again,” Primus sets the sparkling on the floor. “I must give him the Matrix before they are sent away.”

“You are sending our only hope with them,” Sentinel Prime says. “If we want to defeat Unicron we need the Ma—“

“You will not defeat Unicron,” Primus says and motions to the sparkling recharging on the floor. “He will. He will lead the Cybertronians in the war against evil. You were merely a vessel for him.”


	2. The Ark

Primus places each and every fragile creation of his in the ship. The small forms of his children are places in coffin-like containers, clear Energon surrounds them, filled with materials that will make their protoforms strong. The last to go in the tanks is the small red and blue sparkling. Primus presses his helm to the sparklings. Memories of Cybertron, of the Primes, of the war flow over to be unlocked when the sparkling grows. Primus places the Matrix of Leadership on the sparkling’s abdomen and moves the sparklings servos to hold it. 

“Be safe my children,” Primus says as he steps off the ship. The mechs in the launching dock ready the ship for launch. Primus watches as the engines start. 

“They’ll end up fading,” Sentinel Prime says as the ship launches. “They have no fuel, no way of defending themselves, the ship is going into an unknown district.”

“There is life,” Primus watches as the ship fades from sight. “They will be alright. I have faith in the stars to deliver them.”


	3. The End

Primus gasps as he holds his servo over the wound in his abdomen. Something wasn’t right. He was losing too much energy. Something moves within his frame. A small silver frame tumbles out of the wound. Primus grabs the frame and moves slowly off of the battle field. He reaches a small single tank ship, which was supposed to be for him. He places the silver sparkling within the tank. He scratches glyphs in the side of the unmarked tank. The glyphs of hope and strength. He presses his helm to the sparkling. Giving the last sparkling the memories of their home world’s final days. The tank closes and Primus pushes the lever with his remaining strength. The ship launches off Cybertron as Primus falls into deactivation. Unicron watches as the ship disappears among the stars.


	4. The Landing

The inhabitants of the blue, white and green planet look up in the sky as two shooting stars enter the atmosphere. The smaller hits the ground first. The government of the country they landed in makes a perimeter around the foreign ships. 

“Set up the tents,” the broad built, military styled man yells. “I don’t want anyone to see what we have here. I don’t even want the sky to see what we’re doing. Come on, lackeys!”

The soldiers quickly set up the tents and create a temporary structure over the ship half buried in the ground. A tall female, with pale blue eyes and black hair walks up to General James Surge. 

“When will I be able to go down there?” she asks, suitcase in her hand with all her examining equipment. 

“Let’s give it a day to settle, men I want eyes on this thing from every angle and every millisecond until oh six hundred,” General Surge yells. 

The men around the crater reply with “Yes sir.”


	5. The Aliens

Rebecca Cruz, the scientist of the government’s National Defense department, carefully descends down the crater. Her suitcase clutched to her chest as she slides down the dirt. She stops at the edge of the ship.

“So far nothing looks close to a door or hatch on the ship,” Rebecca says into the microphone in her helmet. Her deep blue suit has small rifts of light so she can see without a flashlight in hand. Her helmet’s visor shows the radiation levels as somewhat lower than expected. “Radiation is nearly the same as UV sunlight. There is no real need for protection around the ship.”

A hiss sounds as she passes by part of the ship. Slowly one of the intricate panels slides away to reveal a doorway. 

“It seems to be either motion detected or bio detected,” Rebecca peers into the ship. “I will need to venture into the ship for further examination.”

General Surge watches on the computer screens from the edge of the crater. 

Rebecca takes a cautious step into the ship. The coating of metal on her boots clinks against the floor. 

“The ship appears to be constructed out of metal. As you can see on the feed, it is no metal we have encountered here on Earth. I believe, as it is still intact from the landing, it is denser than anything we have. As I walk through, I see no command room, no pilot cabin. The room I am currently in seems to be only a cargo bay. There is a wall farther down the room, the ceiling appears to be thirty or forty feet high. The room is about sixty by twenty feet. I’m approaching the wall now. There seems to be no entry ways.”

Green light starts spreading over the wall and the slight hiss of a panel slides away in front of Rebecca. 

“I am entering the secondary room, there seems to be a blue lighting system along the walls,” Rebecca steps closer to the wall; a blue light surrounds the glass like material. She rubs her sleeve over the glass; the moisture disappears and leaves her a clear view of a red and blue humanoid being lying on its back. “Guys, are you seeing this?”

Rebecca moves the other blue light and sees a red and white being like the first one. 

“We’ve just encountered aliens,” Rebecca smiles and walks father in the back. As she walks deeper into the ship, the lights on her suit flicker and fade. She stands in the dark as she pulls the flashlight from her belt. She shines it around as she walks, not paying attention to the floor as she looks around at the tanks. She steps but there isn’t a floor to catch her foot, the flashlight falls out of her hand as she slides down the ramp. She rolls to a stop against another pod, this one is open and sparking wires surround it. She glances around for her flashlight and spots it a couple of feet away. She tries to move but cries out as she moves her leg. “I think I broke my leg in the fall.”

Two small red lights catch her attention, they move closer, and then stop. Move closer, and then stop. 

“Hello?” Rebecca says. 

“Hello?” sounds in Rebecca’s voice. 

“Who’s there?”

“Who’s there?”

“I’m Rebecca.”

“I’m Rebecca.”

“Okay, can you help me?”

“Okay, can you help me?”

Rebecca sighs and points to the flashlight. Perhaps whatever it was could see in the dark. The red lights come closer, something silver passes in front of the light of the flashlight. 

“Can you bring that to me?” Rebecca asks when the two lights tilt down. The flashlight is picked up and the two lights rise in the darkness, from maybe two feet to three feet. The light shines onto a silver body, one with intricate levels of metal, like the ship. “Can you communicate?”

The silver being with red lights holds out the flashlight to her and Rebecca takes it. She runs the light over the being. A three foot humanoid, intricate metal patterned being stands before her. The red lights dim as she passes the light over the humanoid’s face. The creature’s mouth is full of sharp metallic teeth and Rebecca jumps back. Claws shield the creature’s eyes as the light continues to shine in its face. 

“Can you speak?” Rebecca asks.

“Can you speak?”

“Not record, speak,” Rebecca tries again.

“Not record, speak,” the creature says. Blue light comes from the top of the ramp and the silver creature scampers up to it. It comes back with the red and blue creature. The new one has a white glowing piece of metal in its hands. 

“Can you speak?” Rebecca asks. 

“Yes,” the red and blue creature says, blue eyes dimming as its head tilts to the side. “You understand?”

“Yes,” Rebecca smiles. “I need help. My leg is broken and I need to get outside.”

“We help,” the red and blue humanoid says and the white light object disappears behind him. The red and blue humanoid turns to the silver one and starts clicking. The silver nods and they step closer to Rebecca. Both humanoid creatures stand on either side of her and pick her up. The silver creature clicks to the other and the other steps back. 

“You’re strong,” Rebecca says as she looks up to the red eyes. 

“Strong,” the red eyes brighten. The red and blue one clicks at the silver one and starts climbing up the ramp.


	6. The Perimeter

Rebecca emerges out of the ship with the red and blue creature and the silver creature. The soldiers aim their guns at the aliens. The red and blue one stops and starts to back away. Blue eyes bright as they shift from one person to another. 

“Don’t shoot, they mean no harm,” Rebecca holds up her hands. “I don’t think they know what’s going on.”

“Men stand down,” General Surge holds up his hand. “Let them come.”

“No harm,” the red and blue one clutches his hands over his chest as he shakily follows the silver one. “No harm.”

The silver creature easily climbs the wall, dirt falling in his path. The red and blue smaller creature tries to walk up the side and slips. The soldiers jump as the creature tumbles backward and slides into the ship. Feet up in the air, the red and blue creature looks around.

“No harm,” the creature says loudly. Some of the soldiers laugh quietly. 

“What is your assessment on these beings?” General Surge asks Rebecca when the silver creature sets her on the bed. The paramedics start wrapping her leg. 

“They seem curious,” Rebecca looks at the silver creature. “I think he was afraid of me.”

“He?”

“It looks male,” Rebecca motions with her hand to the silver creature. The silver tilts his head and holds out his clawed hand and mirrors the motion. “I don’t think they’re fully grown, they act like children.”

“Children,” the red and blue one says as he tumbles on the edge of the crater. Dirt covers his red and blue frame. “We children.”

“Where do you come from?” General Surge asks. The red and blue one tilts his head, optics dim and he pulls out the piece of metal that glows white. He taps on it and a holograph image comes up above him. The silver planet rotates in the image. 

“Cy . . .ber . . . tron,” the red and blue points at the glyphs floating under the planet. “We come Cybertron.”

“Your video showed more of them,” General Surge says.

“More, yes,” the red and blue creature points to the ship. A black and white creature peeks around the edge and jumps back when it notices its being watched. The red and blue creature makes a loud and high pitch whistle and the black and white creature steps out of the ship, something moves behind him as he walks beside the ship. More small creatures step out, a red and white, silver and black, gold, red and black, black and more and more. When no one else comes out there are sixty four small aliens in total. 

“Where are we going to keep them all?” General Surge asks, raking his hand over his bald head. 

“I work for a company that researches technology,” Rebecca says. “We could take them. We could keep them in their ship until we can get a facility built here.”

“Get in touch with your CEO and tell him to start planning the layout of a building, we’ll name this place Perimeter,” General Surge says. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Rebecca smiles and hugs the General. 

“Anything for you,” General Surge says.

“Daddy?” the red and blue creature tilts his head. He walks over and wraps his arms around the General. 

“Uh . . .” General Surge stares down at the creature.


	7. The Facility

Rebecca leads the silver and red and blue creature out of their ship. The aliens look up and around as they step out of their ship and into a building. 

“Ship grew,” the red and blue one says. 

“We built a building around your ship so people can’t see you,” Rebecca says.

“Why people not see?” the silver one asks. 

“Some people would want to hurt you to see what’s inside you,” Rebecca says. 

“Me inside me,” the silver one tilts his head. “You see me not?”

“What?” Rebecca asks and looks down at the silver alien.

“You see me not me inside me,” The silver one says. “Me not inside me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rebecca kneels beside the silver alien.

“You inside you,” the red and blue alien points to Rebecca. The alien points to himself. “Me inside me.”

“Oh,” Rebecca smiles. “Yes, you’re inside you. But they want to see how you work.”

“Me work me,” the silver alien tilts his head. 

“I will explain when you’re older,” Rebecca smiles. 

“Older,” the silver one says and starts chirping and clicking at the red and blue alien. 

“Do you want some toys? Something to play with?”

“Yes,” the silver one says. “Toys.”

“What kind toys?” the red and blue one looks up at Rebecca.

“We’ll bring some in for you to look at and try out,” Rebecca smiles. 

“Okay,” the red and blue alien nods and clicks at the aliens behind them.


	8. The Toys

The aliens file into the room, the employees stand in the room with the toys. The aliens stand at the front of the room looking at the strange contraptions. The red and blue alien looks up at Rebecca.

“What they?” the alien points to the toys.

“Those are toys,” Rebecca smiles and leads the alien to one of the Powerwheels. It was a red and blue flamed custom Powerwheel Semi-cab. 

“What they do?” the alien pokes the truck. 

“You drive it around,” Rebecca says and picks up the alien to set him in it. “Here is the pedal to make it move forward. This steers it. Turn the key to make it come on and press the pedal.”

The alien nods and presses the pedal, he squeals as the truck takes off. He turns the steering wheel and rams into the wall. 

“Fun,” the alien says. He clicks and chirps to the others and they venture into the room to try the new toys. The alien climbs out of the truck and looks at it. Blue light washes over the truck and the employees watch as the alien’s body changes from just plain red and blue metal in an intricate design to a plate like design. They gasp when he folds in on himself and sits on the floor. They look between the toy truck and the alien. They were completely identical. The alien backs up and starts driving around the room. The silver alien jumps on the alien truck and starts squealing as he stands. The alien truck shifts and he tumbles with the silver alien in a hug. Both whistle in a melody as they come to a rest. 

“Again,” the silver one says and the red and blue turns into the truck again. Rebecca smiles as she watches the alien children play with the toys.


	9. The Food

The head of the company walks into the room where the aliens are playing. He looks around the room to see most of them lying on the floor. Their small bodies completely still. He walks over to the closest one, the black and white one with things coming out of its back. The man grabs one of the panels and the small alien makes a loud whistle. The red and blue alien runs over and pushes the man away as the black and white alien sits up. The alien shakes and the red and blue one gently rubs the panels. 

“Hurt,” the red and blue looks at the man. “Feel.”

The man glances at the red and blue alien.

“They’re sensitive?” the man asks. “He can feel through them.”

The red and blue alien stares at the man and reaches over and pinches the man’s arm. The man pulls his arm away. 

“Hurt,” the alien says. “Hurt. Feel.”

“Okay,” the man says. “Sorry.”

The black and white alien nods slowly but draws his wings in closer as he lies on his front. 

“Come,” the red and blue alien holds out his hand. The man puts his hand over the alien’s and the alien leads him around the room pointing out the one’s with sensitive places. He points to his chest and motions around. “Hurt. Feel.”

The alien points to the man’s chest.

“Hurt. Feel.”

“We need to runs some tests,” the man says. “We don’t know what you eat.”

The alien tilts his head. The man makes a motion like he’s eating something. The alien mirrors the motion. 

“Eat,” the man says. The alien tilts his head. “Will you follow me?”

The alien nods and follows the man. The alien looks around the room with a lot of tables and chairs. 

“Toys?” the alien points to the table and chairs.

“No, we sit on the chairs and eat at the tables,” the man says. He lets go of the aliens hand to grab a tray, the alien grabs the loose material of the man’s shirt as he looks around. They pass by a shelf of bag like things. The alien pokes the bag, it makes a crinkle sound. “Do you want chips?”

“Chips,” the alien pokes the bag. “Chips.”

The man hands the alien a bag of chips, he holds it in both hands. The bag pops when the alien tightens his grip.

“Chip pop,” the alien looks up at the man with dim eyes. “Chip.”

The man takes the bag of chips the alien holds up to him. They go to the table and he picks up the alien and sets him on the chair. 

“Sit chair,” the alien kicks his feet as he sits. “Eat?”

“This is eat,” the man says and scoops some mashed potatoes on a spoon. He puts it in his mouth. The alien stares with bright eyes when the shiny silver thing is the only thing that comes back. 

“Eat again,” the alien says and chirps. The man eats some more mashed potatoes. 

“What do you eat?”

“Me eat?”

“Yes,” the man says and the alien holds out his hand. The man follows the alien through the facility to the toy room and then to the basement where the ship is. The alien taps the floor in the cargo room and a panel slides away. A pink substance shines and the alien picks up a small cube of it. 

“Eat,” the alien tabs the top of the cube and the clear glass like material shatters and falls into the pink liquid. The alien drinks it. “Eat.”

“How much is there?”

“Lots,” the alien moves over and taps on the floor, a panel opens to reveal more.


	10. The Meeting

“Scott,” a short blond haired man walks up to the man and alien. The alien looks up at the new person.

“Who you?” the alien asks. Scott looks down.

“I think we need a meeting to get each other’s names,” Scott says and kneels down to the alien. “Do you and the others have names?”

The alien nods and glances at the play room, the silver one peeks out of the doorway. 

“Gather everyone that will be working with the aliens in the large conference room,” Scott says. “Rebecca and I will bring them.”

The alien slides his hand into Scott’s as they walk to the toy room. Rebecca stands in the play room surrounded by the aliens who poke and hold her long black hair. 

“Having fun?” Scott smiles.

“They are adorable,” Rebecca pets the black and white one’s wings. The small alien makes a purring sound and the blue eyes are dimmed. 

“Our extraterrestrial team is meeting in the large conference room, they will meet these little ones,” Scott says. Rebecca and Scott lead the aliens through the facility to a room with a large table. The aliens file into the room and Scott pulls out the chair for the red and blue alien. “Will you tell your friends they can sit on the chairs?”

The red and blue alien chirps and whistles at the others. The aliens pull the chairs out and climb on them to sit at the table. The seventeen humans that sit around the table watch as the aliens rest their arms on the table, following the red and blue one with plating on him. Scott sits at the head of the table while Rebecca takes her seat beside the red and blue one. 

“I’ll introduce my employees and you can introduce your friends,” Scott says, the alien nods and Scott begins introducing the employees. “I am Scott Kimura, the CEO of Primacron. Primacron is a corporation which deals with computers and technology. We research ways to create the best technology to help the population. Our current project is creating AI’s that are identical to the human brain. We hope to be able to prolong a human’s life by bringing technology and science together. We also look into and study existing technology to better understand the path in which it is moving. 

“To my left is my COO Timothy Daniels, on his left is the Vice President of Finance Tianna Bryan, Vice President of Corporate Service Todd White, Vice President of Business Development Roxie Clay, Lead Marketing Associate Sabrina Johnson, Vice President of Operations Kara Silva, Head of Security and K-9 officer Brook Weaver, Lead Biologist and Xenobiologist Rebecca Cruz, Lead Botanist Romain McLeod, Lead Neuroscientist Ryan Hunt, Lead Biochemist Dominic Carino, Lead Environmental Chemist Grant McKenzie, Lead Research Chemist Leona Hall, Lead Electrochemist Lizzie Wolfe, Lead Nanotechnologist Taheisha Hanson, Psychologist Ebony Willis, Medical Scientist Adam Hewitt, and Lead Software Engineer Faith Allen.”

The red and blue alien waves to each of the humans named off. 

“Would you introduce your friends?” Scott asks. The alien stands on the chair and sets the glowing piece of metal on the table. Glyphs spread out and hover in front of each of the aliens. “Would you care to explain what those mean?”

“They our names,” the alien says and climbs on the table. He moves to the red and white alien beside him and starts naming them off. “Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage, Hound, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Skyfire, Bluestreak, Arcee, Ariel, Chromia, Springer, Sandstorm, Hot Rod, Grapple, Tracks, Beachcomber, Blaster, Blurr, Broadside, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Cosmos, Perceptor, Drift, Wing, Ricochet, Flatline, Scourge, Cyclonus, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Reflector, Thundercracker, Skywarp, KnockOut, Breakdown, Ultra Magnus, Blitzwing, Sideways, Blackout, Octane, Makeshift, Astrotrain, Barricade, Shockwave, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Inferno, Red Alert, Soundwave, Starscream, Flamewar, Skids, Getaway, Hoist, Megatron and I am Orion Pax.”

The humans stare at the red and blue alien sitting on the table watching them. 

“I believe we need name tags,” Scott says. 

“I’ll have them work on that,” Rebecca says.


	11. The Fun Begins

Rebecca leads the aliens to another room, this one has tables arranged in a rectangular pattern. The aliens climb on the chairs and watch Rebecca pass out small magnetic clips. 

“I want you to write your names on these magnets,” Rebecca says and writes her name on one to show them. Orion Pax holds up his to her. The glyphs and English are written in black marker. “Like that.” 

Orion Pax hands his name tag to the others to show them. They follow the example, the ones that finish early start drawing glyphs on the table with the markers. Rebecca glances at Megatron to see him trying to eat the marker.

“You don’t want to do that,” Rebecca grabs the marker and red eyes dim at her. “Are you hungry?”

“Eat?” Orion Pax asks. 

“Do you want to eat?” Rebecca asks. The aliens nod and Orion Pax clicks and whistles at the others. They slowly slide from the chairs and line up behind him. Name tags left on the table. “You need to take your name tags with you.”

The aliens glance over their shoulders at the table before running and grabbing the magnets. Orion Pax leads them through the facility to the elevator and to their ship. Rebecca follows the line of aliens to the basement and into the ship. She gasps when she sees the pink cubes in the cargo room. Orion Pax starts passing the cubes out. Rebecca sits beside Orion Pax.

“Can all of your friends do what you did with the toy truck?” Rebecca asks. Orion Pax nods.


	12. The Baby Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? The End. 
> 
> Stay tuned, you might want a series subscription to this one.

Rebecca leads the aliens to the hanger, they stand behind her as she leads them through the maze of cars and vehicles. 

“Now, Orion Pax said that you can take the form of these cars, pick one that you like,” Rebecca says and the aliens stand where they are, staring at her. “Well?”

“They don’t understand,” Orion Pax says. “We can’t play with these toys.”

“No, you don’t but you can do whatever it is to turn into them,” Rebecca says. “I thought since you could, then that was your way of playing.”

“We can pick any one?” Orion Pax asks. 

“Yes,” Rebecca smiles and the aliens start running through the lines of cars to pick their favorite. Five aliens walk up to her. One of the small black and white aliens walk up, red optics burning bright, name tag says “Barricade”. “Can I help you?”

“We want emergency,” Barricade puts his fists on his hips. Rebecca reaches for the alien’s hand which he pulls away. The other black and white alien with doorwings and blue eyes steps up and slides his hand into hers. Barricade clicks at the one named Prowl. Prowl flicks his wings and raises his chin. Noise comes from the other side of the line of cars, three small cars skid around the corner, yellow and black Camaro, silver and black Panamera and a red, silver and blue Impreza. They transform and the Camaro tackles Barricade, the Porsche tumbles into Prowl. 

“Hiya,” the silver alien with a blue visor looks down at the black and white. The yellow and black whistles at Barricade who growls and dumps the alien off him. Six other aliens come up to Rebecca, the white, red and blue one taps her arm. 

“Are there flying ones?” the alien asks. 

“Why do you want planes?” Rebecca asks.

“We want to fly,” the aliens says and moves the wings on his back. 

 

After the aliens pick their vehicles, they file back into the toy room. Rebecca watches as the small cars race around the room and the others cheer the racers on. Most call out the name Jazz others call out Knockout. 

They were going to be a handful. Orion Pax walks up to her.

“I looked on the internet, tomorrow is October first, October has what is called Halloween. What is Halloween?”

“You can connect to the internet?”

“What is trick or treat? Can we do it?”

“I will talk to Scott about it,” Rebecca says.

**Author's Note:**

> No bunny, just an idea for something amusing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers


End file.
